1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic fingerprint image sensing systems and methods and, more particularly, to packaging configurations and methods which provide highly reliable, low cost fingerprint sensors.
2. Background of the Invention
Electronic fingerprint sensing has received increased attention as a technique for reliable identification of individuals. Electronic fingerprint sensing may be used in stationary equipment, such as security checkpoints, or in portable devices, such as mobile phones and other wireless devices, and smart cards. Accordingly, electronic fingerprint sensing systems are required to be compact, highly reliable and low in cost. A particularly advantageous fingerprint sensing system is disclosed in U.S. patent Publication No. US 2003/0035570-A1, published Feb. 20, 2003.
The disclosed fingerprint sensing system includes an image sensor, a velocity sensor and a sensor circuit. The image sensor includes a linear array of capacitive sensors for capacitive sensing of ridge peaks and ridge valleys of a fingerprint on a swiped finger. The velocity sensor senses the speed of the finger as it is swiped across the image sensor. The sensor circuit supplies drive signals to the image sensor and detects image signals in response to the drive signals. The sensor circuit also supplies drive signals to the velocity sensor and detects velocity signals in response to the drive signals. The sensor circuit coordinates the image signals and the velocity signals to provide signals representative of a fingerprint image.
In order to maximize the physical and electrical robustness of an electric field-based fingerprint sensor, the sensing elements must be ruggedized by constructing them of robust materials and mechanically decoupling the sensing elements from the delicate silicon-based circuitry that activates them. The fingerprint sensor should be low in cost and protected from the abrasive, percussive and electrostatic discharge effects caused by repeated human finger contact.
Accordingly, there is a need for packaging configurations and techniques which achieve these and other objectives.